Spider Webs in 13 reason why
by spiderverse
Summary: warning contains reference to rape and sexual asualt , suicide ,Self harm and teenage underage drinking Wanring do not read if you are not comfortable.an. au in which Peter Parker ( Spider-Man)tires to save the girl he loves (Hannah Baker) after she wanted to die
1. Lovely

**warning contains reference to rape and sexual asualt , suicide ,Self harm and teenage underage drinking Wanring do not read if you are not comfortable.an. au in which Peter Parker ( Spider-Man)tires to save the girl he loves (Hannah Baker) after she wanted to die**

**Hannah's pov**

Her soul was broken . Hannah Baker was broken . she walked the streets of Queens trying not to replay what just happened to her. She could still feel the pain in her arm from where he held her down and forced himself into her. He broke Hannah's soul . she was now the school slut but for real now she had been violated agasint her wish . she was to scared to say anything. She felt dirty she felt dead . Hannah stopped as a figure stepped in front in front of her clearly drunk . he staired down at Hannah cloths which hung to her wet body . he grabbed Hannah and his eye's roamed her Body ' no please god not again'

as the worst feeling came back to Hannah her would be attacker was pulled off her a blurr of red and blie attacked the man bones and the wall near them smashing

Hannah closed her eyes as all the noise of Punching and throwing was going on . After a moment of silence Hannah opened her eye's The tears trailed down her face and her cry's were loud. She then realised the Man infront of her was Spider-Man Queens very own vigilante.

but she knew that already . or more to the point she KNEW who he was behind the mask

'Hey ladie are you alri- Hannah'

**Peter's pov**

Tonight was a down right slow night for the young Hero . It was typical when he wanted to have someones face to punch no one was their . Peter just need to let some steam off becasue the last few weeks sucked The girl Peter is basically madly in love with regected him , he lost one of his only friends, May poor May had to sell the house and move her and Peter into an apartment because they could not met the payments on the house 'If only my powers were to magically make money apppear" thought Peter . Peter sighed swinging away for the night when he heard a cry of help.

He jumped down to find a clearly drunken man attacking a girl . Peter pulled the man off throwing him in the wall . Peter the. bounced off the wall striking the guy in the jaw . he then kicked him in the head while shooting a web to catch his face slaming it down . Spider-Man walked up to the girl . Peter took the girls appearance in she had short hair brown in colour . She clearly was near water as her clothes were stuck to her body and she was shaking so the ordeal must have scared. Spider-Man slowly walked over to the girl in cautious Manner ' Hey ladie are you ari-' Peter stopped for a moment as he realised who was infront of him

' Hannah ' . She looked up and shot up Hugging him tightly . Peter held Hannah as he started to feel the fear coming from the young girl 'Hannah what happened ' Peter couldn't hear much as Hannah kept crying her eye's out on his shoulder . after a few moments of Him holding a crying Hannah she finally spoke " can i stay at your place tonight' Peter gave the girl. a tight squeeze. (only a hug) Peter nodded at Hannah ' Hold on ' Hannah wrapped her hands around Peters neck and held on tight as Peter let a web fly from his web shooter .

**Hannah pov**

If swining threw Queens would have happend any other night it would have took Hannah's breath away , But How could something take your breath away if it felt like you couldn't breath. Hannah's eye's were completely focused on Peter the entire trip . Hannah couldn't help but have those feelings come back to her from the buttom of her stomach ' why Peter 'she simply thought . Soon Peter started to climb into a house and gently put Hannah down . Peter took his mask off and eye's went to Hannah first ' I'll get you a change of clothes . Peter went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt that belonged to him . Hannah was nervous as he hasn't spoken to her since the night at after Jessica's party

**Flashback**

_Hannah lay on her bed . kness into her chest . she couldn't get over what happend at jessica party . why did it have to happen why couldn't she just have stayed at home . her thoughts were interrupted as a banging could be heard from her window . She was took out of her dream world and walked to the window . as she opened it she saw nothing . Then Peter flong himself halfway threw her window__'oh my god Peter are you o-" Hannah stopped as she noticed what he was wearing . Blue bottoms with red socks and a hoddie with the sleeves cut out of them , a mask hung from a Pocket as Hannah noticed the larger chunckey braclet on Peter's wrist and the spider on the hoddies__'oh my god your him the Spider-Man from YouTube ' Hannah pulled Peter in and heard him groan in pain 'Peter take your top off 'ordered Hannah grabbing the first aid kit she kept in her room Hannah turned only to hear a witty remark from Peter ' moving fast dont you think ' Peter laughed quitly but soon groaned in pain .__' Just do it Peter ' snapped Hannah. Peter smiled as a blush crept up on Hannahs face ._

_He slowly unsipped the hoddie and carefully pulled off the blue jumper to reveal to Hannah a large number of buses and cuts across his chest and back .__ 'Jesus fuck Peter how did this happen '. Hannah then began to clean the cuts , Peter looked at her with an unreadable expression 'You are literally after finding out I'm Spider-Man and all you care about is the fact I fought a dude_

_wearing tight leopard skin pants ' Hannah hit Peter shoulder as a pained hiss left his lips ' still processing it all Peter just give me a fucking moment' huffed Hannah , after a moment she looked up at him ' Sorry I shouldnt have gotten snappy like that '_

_Peter looked at her ' I got my powers two months before you came here, we had gone on a trip to Oscrop,Thankfully it was a quite day becuase Bryce was Kicked off the bus . Peter stayed silent for a moment ' They went to this genetic engineering wing and talked about gene splicing , There was tons of animals , Octopuses Rhinos Vultures and Spider's . Peter smiled as Hannahs eye's were glued to him " one of the spiders got out and Bit me' ._

_'When I first got these powers I was a jerk , 'I got back a Bryce by keying his car And Left oil and feather in the changing room ,I even wrestled for money But my Uncle Ben found out about the Dumb stuff I was doing in school , We fought and I ran off , he followed me and Some guy tried to rob him , He got shot and I found him . Peter stopped ' Before he died he told me_

_with great power there must also come great responsibility ' Hannah looks at Peter for a moment then asked " who else knows Peter was silent then sighed ' just you ' Hannah finished cleaning up Peter and Looked into his eye they stood their in silences untill Hannah crashed her lips on to Peter's . he kissed back as Hannah's hands lay on his chest . Peters hands cupped her cheeks as they but slowly and unwilling pulled away for air . Hannah looked at Peter for a moment kissing him again more passionately . Peter fell back on Hannahs Bed as they began to become more intense 'wait 'stopped Peter he looked at Hannah ' are you sure 'Hannah took her top of and looked at Peter ' Definitely ' ._

_That night they were as close as you could be for two people during their first time_

Peter handed Hannah some spare clothes bringing her from that happy memory . 'here' he wisphered quitly Hannah took the Shirt and shorts off Peter stripping infront of him " God Hannah " said Peter Turing around Hannah rasied an eyebrow as she spoke 'oh please you've seen me naked before . Hannah didnt real care at this point why would she .Bryce took her dignity less then an hour ago .

' That isn't the point Hannah " Peter turned and went to open his mouth only to notice the bruse all over Hannah's body

**Peters pov**

Peter knelled down infront of Hannah " What happened ' his voice was demanding. he didnt care how he sound something was telling him something was wrong with Hannah

She looked at him " My... parent and i had fight I ran off I ended up at Bryce's "I got there towards the end of it. Jess was in the hot tub with some other people. She wanted me to get in, I only did it because I thought she wanted to be friends again."

Hannah grabbed Peter's hand squeezing it

'soon everyone left the hot tube and Bryce came in. When I tried to get out of the hot tube He grabbed my arm" he pulled down my underwear and pressed his body to trap me there , I was frozen I was terrified,

I told him to stop but he told me "We were just having fun" It felt like a knife inside of me cutting me open " She looked at Peter who had pure rage burining in his eye's " He ... he .. raped ...me " hannah burst into tears as Peter held her as she endlessly cried . 'I fought but I gave up. I didn't say no, technically. I was in my underwear " Hannah began to place the blame on herself . Peter held her face in his hands making Hannah look at him "Do not, under any circumstances, blame yourself. Do you understand me? Hannah didn't answer " Do you understand me? . Hannah nodded and Peter left it knowing it was the best he would get "

Soon there was a Knock on Peters door . Peter threw off his Spider-Man hoddie and answered the door opening it slightly 'Hey May ' Peter looked at May as she had a look on her face ' Hall now '

Peter looked back at Hannah and left the room . May had her arms crossed ' so who's your imaginary friend ' Peter eye's moved aimlessly ' Peter I was young once I know what boy's do with teenage girls in their room ' Peter eyes widened as He wishper shouted 'Jesus may Noting is gonna happen with Hannah. May rasied her eyebrow ' Hannah you mean that Hannah the girl you never shut up about " Peter blushed as May sighed " look Peter I understand that your young and figuring things out but please don't get her pregnant 'Peter bluse woresend as he was now practically ruby red ' Does Hannah need a ride home ' Peter looked to May ' No she cant Aunt May something happened and she needs me right now ' May eyes largened a little 'is she hurt ' Peter looked down at the ground . After a moment of silences May looked to him ' No funny business and we are having a little chat in the morning with Matt " Peter nodded his head and went back to his room

**Hannah pov**

Hannah laid curled up in Peter's bed . She found His over sizied head phones and Ipod and look threw his song list . she desided to listen to some sappy song he had on it and curled into a ball . Soon Peter had returned slowly taking them off her head ' Hannah ' he spoke softly Hannah cut him off 'do i have to go " Peter chuckled 'no just have to talk to May in the morning ' Hannah weakly nodded as Peter went for the door 'where are you going 'Hannah asked weakly . Peter turned back ' the couch ' Hannah looked at Peter "can you stay please .

peter was motionless for a moment . he then walked over to his bed and laydown on in . it didn't take long for Hannah rest her head against his chest . She slowly drifted off to sleep.

but before she did she swore she heard Peter say ' i love you Hannah Baker '

**finished**

**story word count 2,099( honestly pure luck )**

**Hannah and Peter . it's not going to be easy . they wont just get to have an happily ever after . its gonna take time . but they'll get there .**


	2. heart

**Thank you everyone for the love**

**answering questions .****Peter gonnna have a lot of work to do . But we all know Peter Benjamin Parker he will fight for thing's he cares about most.****(Peter is just a gem)****Jess and Pete no...well maybe . They won't date but it will be implied she may have had a crush on him** **once upon a time **

**Bryce is gonna have a lot more to do in this storys as he is the main villain. in both Peters and Spider-Man's life**

**also just gotta say Bryce's actor Justin Prentice is such a nice guy . he hated how easy Bryce got off . it is so wired hating Bryce but genuinely respecting the actor who plays him**

**Also MY BABY TYLER IS NOT A CREEP , OK GIVE HIM A FUCKING BRAKE PEOPL E** **sorry**

**Alex's season 2 plotline of knowing about Hannahs rape will be a key factor in this story**

**DareDevil will play a major role in this story . I will also bring Tony Stark into this maybe before chapter 6 . who knows (well maybe but. we will see)****anyways folks enjoy the story . also next Chapter I'm bringing Kat back so cool right.right **

**Hannah pov**

We were just having fun

Hannah's eyes opened quickly sitting up on Peter's room . She never really bothered taking in His room .And she would have to say she was pleasantly surprised by how "'Peter "' it was . The walls were decorated in poster's .from Star Wars to Panic! at the disco then of course Peter's Hero Iron man Tony Stark was plastered arcoss his walls .

Hannah sighed looking at the clock it was only 5:30 on a Saturday morning . She looked to see Peter beside her snoaring his pretty little face off . She quietly giggled as Peter was snoring . Hannah smiled as she snuggled into his chest her head on his heart . just listing to it beat . It was a nice sound to hear, Hannah slowly fell back to sleep

**Matts pov**

(guesse the comic book Gangs are named after )

Matt woke up with a pain in his back . Last night was terrible for hells kitchen .

The Tombstones and the Phantasims and another gang war . Matt felt skin brush off him . he turned and smiled as he felt Karen skin lying on his . Mat slowly took himself from Karen and walked to his wardrobe . he pulled out a set of glass by running his hands on the brail and picked todays suit out . Matt went out to the Breakfast bar Brabbing the pain killers left out by Karen .

Matt feels the vibrations as his phone goes off . he picks it up " Murdock' he simply spoke " Matt hey it's May Parker ' . Matt frowned as the usually Happy and cherrfull May sounded distressed

" Miss . Parker what can I do for you '

May sighed on the other end of the phone " Something happened last night" , And for the next fourty minutes he listned as May in detail retold the events of last night

" I just dont know what to do Mat , this girl could have been siouriosly hurt - but I don't want Peter getting hurt "

Matt was silent for a moment " May give me an hour and I'll be over " . they said their goodbyes and he ended the call

' That bad ' Mat looked over to Karen . Matt shoulders slumped as he felt Karens hand wrap around his body 'May thinks something " Matt couldn't find the words as Karen finished for him " wrong " Mat sighed as he looked at Karen " yeah wrong' . Karen looked to him and spoke 'I should go with you and talk to her '

Matt hand brushed Karens cheek gently " you sure " she looked to Matt ' I mean everyone in my hometown blamed me for my brothers death , and once rumours start they dont stop " Karen looked to the floor 'I think we both know what happened to her without May even having to tell us "

Matt sighed as he pulled Karen into a hug

he was so lucky to have her .

**Peters p.o.v**

**Hey it's Hannah, Hannah Baker ****Don't adjust your whatever device you're hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape you're one of the reasons why.**

Peter woke up . gasping for air 'what the fuck was that 'he wishpered to himself . he went to get up but felt a wight on him , he turned to his left and saw Hannah lying down on his chest

Peter looked at the girl . He understood that this ... him and Hannah probably won't happen . He knows they both took each other vergenity he knows he has strong feelings - fuck it he loves Hannah Baker and some part of him knows she loves him too . But what that piece of human shit Bryce had done to her

Peter would not be supriced if she never trusted anyone again , How could she People have allways treated Hannah like shit . Justin , Alex ,Bryce , Montgomery and Peter himself .

He wasn't always their he put his duties as Spider-Man above all and his personal and love life suffered becuase of it . And when he'd snap at Hannah becuase he had a long night protecting New York wasn't fair . Peter didnt plan on making Hannah feel like that again.

Peter' came a grotty voice . Peter moved his head looking at Hannah 'Hey Hannah '

she looked at Peter gently squessing his hand ' the rumours about me weren't true " Spoke Hanah

Peter sat up as he put his hand on her shoulders " Hannah I know this nothing happened with justin , Peter stopped then continued " I know I was angry for a minute. Because I was jealous of Justin. And I was mad at you for wanting him and not me. And I was an asshole and I'm sorry and I can never make it right. I love you. And I will never hurt you…" Peter and Hanah staired at each other for a moment as Hannah slowly moved her face closer to Peter . their foreheads touching

' You dont say sorry Peter you did nothing . I'm not a whore, at least… I thought I wasn't." She blinked hard to hold back the tears. Bryce had made her feel dirty and used, and as though she lived up to the names

Peter took Hannah's chin in his head making her look at him 'your not a whore or a slut or an easy thing Hannah ' Peter eye's looked solely looked at her ' your Hannah Baker '

Hannah smiled as she closed her eye's lips closed as she burried her face into his chest taking the time to relax,' she moved to his ear . "' I love you too'

They took comfort in each other's presence.

**May pov .**

She didnt really know what to exspect going into Peters room . Was it going to be clothes on the floor. A naked Peter or a naked Hannah . May was not sure so when she opened his door to find them both fully clothed (Thank god) and Cuddling May could have done sevral backflips . But she rembered the look of pure terror in Peter's eye's she hadn't seen a look like that since - It hurt May to think about her late husband. she loved him dearly and missed him everyday . but the look Peter gave her yesterday out did the look he had that night

"I really hope everyone is clothed before this door opens. joked May standing there . She looked at Hannah and was taken aback by her . The short hair was great she was stunning and seemed completely out of Peter's leauge. 'Wow ' was all May could think

" Breakfast in Ten ' is all May said as she walked out the room . She closed the door and sighed . She heard the door knock and walked towards it

**Peter p.o.v**

'well that was embarrassing" Joked Peter looking at Hannah . she smiled . Hannah then got up and walked across the room to the dresser,Peter desided to remained in bed to let _morning... early issues _resolve themselves.

It didn't help that Hannah was in nothing but one of his shirts,(yeah his morning issue wasnt going anytime soon )and while Peter had more respect than most, he was still only 16

So he may have peeked at her a little. Just a little . like a little tiny fraction of a second little . Oh who is he kididng he probably looked like a deer in headlight.

' Um Peter The Brathroom ' asked Hannah slightly embarrassed knowing Peter eye's were on her . her cheeks were slightly ( extremity) pink

' oh its right across from my bathroom" Peter was finding it difficult to form a sentence .

Hannah looked at Peter. she smiled and silently giggeled as she saw Peter's 'morning... early issues ' .

as Hannah walked out off the room Peter hopped up grabbing jeans and putting them on . he was trying anything to get rid of morning... early issues

Dead frog's

Ultron

stripper Loki

Socks and sandals

What don't judge him a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do.

**Hannah p.o.v**

Hannah quickly made her way to the Bathroom . She was blushing like crazy . She just couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach . She wanted Peter ever since the night he came into her room Beaton and brused . He wasn't like the other guys . He were kind and good . And she didn't deserve him . She would ruin him.

Hannah looked herself over in the mirror . she had took all the clothes that were dry and brought them with her to the bathroom . Hannah kept his shirt due . It smelt like him . soon Hannah walked back into Peter's room to find him almost dressed and shirtless . ' oh god Hannah ' Peter eye's grew in suprice grabbing his Mid-Town High shirt. Hannah rolled her eye's acting confident even due on the inside her heart was racing 'it's not the first time I've seen you shirtless Peter' she smirked as a small blush crept on Peter face as Hannah plunked in his bed ' So you ready ' Hannah

Hannah gave him a forced smile as she nodded her head . the pair walked down the stairs . Hannah was taking in all the photos and just the general house . It was nice . If a house could tell stories this one of a happy family who was ripped apart by an senseless act of violence. Hannah wiped a tear looking at a photo of Peter abd Ben . she could see the love between his surrogate father and Peter . Hannahs thoughts were broken as she say May at the end of the stairs .

The older (but still young) woman gave the teenage girl. " you must be Hannah " she say the Woman look at Peter and gave him a raised eyebrow ' Peter never shuts up about you " Hannah had to restrian a laugh as Peter face went ruby red with embarrassment

May lead the the two of them to the kitchen where She had an man with red tinted glasses there with a stunning woman with pale blonde hair . ' Peter ' spoke the older man grabbing a cane .

Hannah figured the man was must likely blind ' A word please '. Peter nodded ngerously as Hannah felt him let go of her hand '_Wait he was holding her hand'_

soon Hannah was sitting with the stranger and May Parker.

' Hannah my name is Karen Page " Hannah nodded at the older lady now known as Karen " I'm a friend of Miss. Parker ' Hannah felt her hands shake and she suddenly felt very afraid . She only started to stop shaking as May grgrabbed the younger girls hand _'she doesn't even know me why is she being so nice ' _

Hannah looked at May who had a supportive look on her face . ' Hannah 'spoke Karen softly . ' May thinks something Happened to you last night " Karen's hand gently reached thouching Hannah's ."This stays confidential, remember that.'

After a moment Hannah spoke

"Yea, right. I just… I don't like saying it out loud. I'm trying to push it back, you know?" Hannah said, tears welling up in her eyes.

May sighed as Hannah spoke ' "I've got… a bit of a reputation at school. Guys harass me, but not Pete . Sometimes the guys think they can do things based on what they hear, and sometimes it's too much. Karen hand gripped Hannah's tighter " Hannah it's okay if you want to leave it for now " Hannah merely nodded and gave karen a small smile. Karen stood up fixing her jacket . She moved to Hannah giving the young girl a hug . She finished the hug and turned to May 'keep in touch " . She walked away looking for the man she came with .

May looked at the young woman putting her hands on her shoulders . " Hannah sweet heart are you ok " Hannah merely noddded her head saying no .

May took the girl hugging her " ...if you need to you you can always stay here . Hannah looked at may shocked " Just use the front door ok'

The two sat their smiling at each other

**Peters p.o.v**

Matt had dragged Peter out . The devil of hells kitchen could hear the heart beat of Peter " it's quicker" thought Mat he could hear the girls heart beat " its beating like a cannon "

Matt finally stopped when Peter and him reach the garden 'this isn't a lawyer job' Matt made clear " we wont go there unless your friend wants to' . Peter looked at Matt ' her name is Hannah , and what is this a Vigilante meet up' Peter barked out supricing Mat . Peter's eyes which here hard softened 'sorry Matt just alots happened 'Mat grabbed Peters left shoulder ' it's fine Peter , your doing remarkably well for a teenager in this situation '

Peter groaned kicking a can sending it flying .he looked to Matt ' can you promise me something" Matt looked at him nodding Peter took a breath 'don't get in my way"

Matt put his cane out " Peter thats not the way to do this- Before Matt could finished Peter pushed Matt into a wall . Mat easily countered by judo throwing Peter . Peter got up voice " I'm gonna kill him Matt he forced himself onto her , it almost happend again to her ,' Tears formed in Peters eye " I should have been there for her ' Peter looked down ' I should have saved her " Matt put his hand on " we will do this the right way . Matt walked away leaving Peter on his own . After probably a few minutes of sitting on the floor Hannah joined him.

'Hey' slimply said Hannah sitting beside him " hey 'he answered . Hannah reasted her head on Peters shoulder . The pair sat their until Hannah had to leave .

Do you wanna have me walk you home ' asked Peter. but Hannah declined. She walked home with possibly her freindly niegberhood Spider-Man watching her

**Hannah's p.o.v**

Hannah arrived home giving her parents the lie that she stayed at Jessica's . They brought it . Hannah lied about how much fun . she had over at Jessica's. she soon disappeared into her room . she changing out of her clothes only keeping Peter's shirt on . She heard her phone buzz seeing a text from Peter

_Did you make it home alright?_

_Yeah thank webhead_.

Hannah closed her eye's and instead of Bryce Walker she say Peter Parker

Peter waited for Hannah outisde her front door. he promised Hannah he walk her to school. Peter waitied patiently as Hannah came out wear his shirt and her favourite denim jacket " Hey Nerd " spoke Hannah smiling . Peter smiled at her as they began to walked to school 'so how is the whole Spider-Man thing going 'Peter smiled at Hannah " its okay the other day I got in a fight with a guy called stiltman 'Hannah laughed at the name Peter couldn't help but have his breath be taken from him as she laughed . " Stiltman' Hannah hand held on Peter's shoulder as she bent over laughing ' ohhhhh that's a good one ' soon Peter and Hannah made their way to the front of the school . Peter watched as Hannah stood their in fear .

' I dont think i can do this 'spoke Hannah grabbing Peters Hand . Peter put his hands on Hannah arms looking deep within her eye's ' I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Hannah i promies .

The two stood there looking at each other moving slowly towards each other . Hannahs heart rate picked up as they leaned in . They were inches apart when the bell went off bringing both of them to reality . The pair were bright red as Peter looked at Hannah ' Stupid fucking bell" Hannah laughed gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. ' come on we have science together.

the pair didn't notice the pair of eye's on either of them . Alex Standall abd Jessics Davis whatched them ' so the slut finally found a boyfriend' remarked Jessics Alex didn't bother answering her as he thought ' really Parker ' Alex looked to his hand. he began to rember two night's ago and wonder ' did she really sleep with Peter stright after Bryce " .

Alex looked at Jessica " I feel bad for Peter ' Jessics giggled at That statements. ' whats so funny" asked Alex , Jess looked at him " i used to like Peter ' Alex gave her supriced look " Really Penis Parker' Jessics hit his shoulder " give me a break with was before Hannah came abd before - 'Jessica stopped as she remembered Ben Parker Alex looked at her and patted her back ' Everyone miss Ben he was pretty cool ' The pair silently looked at each other then at the retreating figures of Peter and Hannah

The first few Class'es sucked . They dragged on much to Hannah and Peter's

annoyance . They sat in the lunch room when they where on brake . Hannah and Peter sat their as Alex walked over. " Peter can we talk ' Peter looked to Hannah who nodded . Peter walked off with Alex into the empty halls

Alex looked at Peter and spoke ' you should know something before getting involded with Hannah 'Peter looked at Alex unimpressed ' the other night Hannah slept with Bryce ' Peter eye's burned with rage as he pinned Alex to the locker liffitng him off the ground " listen hear Alex , Hannah didn't sleep with Bryce , he forced himself on her ' Alex eye's widened as Peter gripped tightened ' you shut your mouth becuase I'm not dealing with you and your whole idea that Hannah's a slut ' Peter threw Alex to the floor as Bryce showed his face " hey guys calm down here " . Bryce was followed by Justine, Jessics ,Zach and Montgomery .

Peter didn't care about protecting his powers as he lept on Bryce and began punching him . Soon Justin tried to take Peter off only to be headbutted getting his noise broken , Soon Peter had Bryce in chockhold applying Pressure as sat punched Peter . he stumbled back . Montgomery charged only for Peter to grab him sending him head first into the lockers busting him open .

Hannah ran out to find a crowd formed . Hannah ran beside Jessica who jad a shocked expressions on her face 'Jessica whats going on ' Jessica pointed to Where Peter was destroying The jocks . Hannah shriked as Peter fist smashed into Bryce face with a sickening tud. ' Peter! Hannah shouted running towards Him . Peter looked up to see Hanah there . She looked at him with fear in her eye's . Peter looked down to see the massive amount of cranage he caused and stood up . Hannah slowly walked back as Peter went to her . Peter stopped when Hannah broke into a full sprint away from him . Peter turned back and picked up Bryce " you go near her again and I will kill you " he slammed him down and walked from him

**_End_**

**_next chapter Hannah goes back to school_**


	3. only

Peter was supricing let off easy . The student council which Peter was apart of made the case that Peter was still dealing with the death of his uncle Ben and Jeff . Courtney and Marcus defended Peter by conving Mr. Porter and the principle that Peter is going threw a difficult time and there for should not be punished harshly .

And to make it all so much fucking worse . Bryce Walker Had to fucking argee with them . Peter eye's burned into Bryce head as he knew what he was trying to do to Peter . He tried to make Peter he owes Bryce . ' I mean come on that's clearly what he dose to Justin and all the other pricks on the team .

But Peter didn't care about them he only cared about Hannah . She gave him a look of pure fear . It was a look he never wanted to see on her face again. Peter walked out off the principle office to see Jessica sitting on the one of the chairs arcoss the hall. Peter sat down beside her as he had to wait for Aunt May to show up . Peter and Jessica sat in silence for a few moment as no one was really out in the halls

" you broke Justin's noies 'she finally spoke Peter rolled his eye's and turned to look at her . He was quite supriced to see a look of curiosity instead of anger after all he did just brake her boyfriends noies . 'wrong place wrong time ' Peter's cold statement cought her off gaurd she looked at him with shock " That's it ' . Peter rolled his eye ' yeah thats it ' Jessics couldn't keep her eye's off Peter 'you fucked up Bryce Pretty bad ' . And to Jessica's suprice Peter had a small smile on his face as if he was proud of what happened to Bryce . " I'm sure he's done worse . Jessica Tensed as she began to have flashes in her mind . She couldn't tell what but she knew Bryce was in them.

She stayed quite after that not even daring to look at Peter .

Hannah was Petrified . She never in a million years thought that Peter would be like that . The anger in here eye's terrified her. But that wasnt the only thing that terrifed . Bryce was there . She would be willing to bet that him being there is partaly the reason she was terrifed . So Hannah did what any girl would do when the guy she saw the guy who she told that she is in love with beating the everloving shit out of the man that raped you . She eats skittles .

Hannah sits on the school gym as she hears a voice ' Hey Hannah you ok' . Hannah smiles softly as she waves at Toni . (13ry tony is spelt with an i to avoid confusion with iron man) ' hey Toni' is all Hannah answered Toni looked at her with concern ' I saw what happened with Peter . Toni saw Hannah look at her feet ' Hannah I know we dont known each other to well but is everything ok ' Hannah looked at Toni . she tried to stay strong but tears ran down her face ' No ' Toni raced to the girl as she began to cry he brought her into a hug as Hannah told him everything.

we see a small little boy wearing glasses walking down the halls of a school. soon two other boys come along and begin to push him around

' hey stop that 'yelled a young Hispanic boy who scared the bullies away ' thanks ' spoke the boy with glasses the Hispanic boy flashed a smile and spoke 'Hey no problem . He put his hand out smiling ' I'm Jeff '. The boy with glasses smile ' Peter 'Jeff and Peter shake hands . Jeff looks at Peter " I think this is the begaining of a amaizing friendship

. Peter got into a shitload of trouble . he was suspended for 1 day . May was angry at him but understood Peters reasoning. but he was still grounded . Peter was grounded for a week . so he did what any teenage boy would do . he snuck out .

dawning his Spider-Man coustume . he jumped out the window firing a web .

He twisted and turned doing flips like a trained gymnasts. Soon the sound of sirns could be heard . Spider-Man shot after the noies following a police car chase . the car they were chasing started firing shots at the cruiser . Spider-Man shot a web line at it pulling him to the car fast . Spider-Man left a dent on the hood as he slammed on to the car . ' SHIT IT'S THE SPIDER ' yelled one of the men . Spider-Man dodged and weaved as bullets were being shot at the roof . Spider-Man ripped the roof of as the men screamed in terror . Spider-Man shot webs at the men as they went flying Spidey shot webs on the back of the car and one at a nearby building he brought the car to a stop.

Spidey . Bent over to take a breath as two people ' NYPD ' he looked to see a male with short hair and a black haired Hispanic woman with brownish black hair. The woman had a professional look to her. The man not so much . Peter smirked under his mask knowing the two detectives " Nicze " .

Jake Parota and Amy Santiago " Spider-Man straightened himself up . Jake smiled at Spider-Man " anothet job well done web head' Spider-Man nodded shooting a web and blazing off . Peter ended back up in his room . he closed his eye's and drifted to sleep

**No. No I won't go.**

**"Get out."**

**"No."**

**"Get the fuck out!"**

**"Not until you--tell me what's wrong pleaded Peter**

**Leave me alone!" Hannah shouted, holding back tears and looking away from him in shame. "Just leave me alone.."**

**Peter made his way to her slowly as not to scare her**

**Get the FUCK OUT!" She yelled.**

**OK! I'll go." Peter said, taking a step back**

**"but not till you tell me what wrong"**

**Hannah looked at him tears in her eyes her shirt with a hint of red "You don't wanna be with me" Peter looked at Hannah reaching for her But I do. I really do."**

**Hannah flinched back "You know what people will say!?" her hair getting wetter**

**Peter with tears in his eye "No. And I don't care."**

**"Because it's easy for you right? Because you're not the class slut." argued Hannah her clothes getting soaked**

**"Don't say that." begged Peter**

**"Everybody says it." her make-up runing down her face**

**"I don't say it!" yelled Peter**

**"Yes you did! When you saw that picture!" Her skin became paler**

**"I didn't believeI was angry for a minute. Because I was jealous of Justin. And I was mad at you for wanting him and not me. And I was an asshole and I'm sorry and I can never make it right. I can never say this to you but… I love you. And I will never hurt you…" cried Peter**

**Hannah looked at him her body failing " Peter " Hannah said as she slowly turned her head towards him. Instead of sadness, her face seemed bitter now.**

**"I'm not going. Not now. Not ever." Peter spoke holding he hand . Which was covered in blood .**

**I love you Hannah**

**Hannah looked at him Now her forarms dripping blood " why didn't you tell me this when i was alive .**

**Peter cried as he held a dying Hannah in his arms**

Peter jumped out of Bed sweating madly " what the hell was that" he spoke his body hot .Peter looked around his room . he has had nightmare before but this ... didn't feel like a nightmare it felt more real like it happened .

Peter thought back to it . The dream took place at Jessica's Party which already happened , But the things like cutmarks on Hannahs wrist or the wet blood stained clothes were completely new . maybe the universe is trying to warn Peter of something . he doesn't know .

Peter looks to his phone that was left plugged him to charge over night . he open ups his contacts and hits Hannah number opening texts

_Peter 2:30 am_

_Hannah I'm sorry . please forgive me I never meant to scare you_

_seen_

_Hannah 2:39_ _am_

_Peter can we talk in the morning_

Peter _2:40 am_

_of course see you at __monet's_

_Hannah 2:40 am_

_sure_ _mfl forever _

Peter sank back into his bed sighing .he hoped this would pan out the way he hoped . with Hannah and him talking again he might finally sleep .

Peter woke up earlier that morning. Its probably due to the fact the Peter kept having the same nightmare again and again and again . The dream scarred Peters brain in it he was hold a dying Hannah after confessing his Love for her . Peter got up taking his Pyjamas of and chainging in a pair of old jeans a tshirt and blue hoddie .Peter popped out his room and grabbed his seat of keys . but before he did walked back to room and pulled out his bag and flung it over his shoulder .he then left the apartment .

**Hannah**

Hannah didn't sleep much that . and Peter texting didnt help . After what happened she had been scared of him . Hannah couldn't being to reason why . was it the pure anger in his eyes or the fact she for a split second thought he could do that to her that frighten her . She knew better than that , Peter was a gentleman true and true but that small part of her that wouldn't let her be happy kept planting the seeds of doubt in her mind . But she also knew that the man who not 72 hours ago confessed he loved her even after learning the horrible truth made Hannah smile " he said he loved me ' Peter was kind a sweet , She loved his smile his messy hair his boyish charms , his lack of soical skills , his undying love of science and Tony Stark or basically anything to do with Avengers . She loved Peter Parker . so Hannah desided to call the one person she knew she could trust with this information .

Kat

Sitting on her bed laptop in Hand (or in her lap) Hannah smiled as Kats face appeared smiling on her screen . she missed her friend since she moved .You couldn't easily replace Kat and Hannah sure did miss the girl to girl talk and all that ,But if she was givin the choice of seeing her only threw a screen or never seen Kat again . She'd pick this everytime

" Hey stranger ' Kat smiled as she waved at Hannah . looking at Kat Hannah smiled she hadn't changed much .

'says the girl who moved ' joked Hannah which eanred a fake gasp from Kat ' how dare you miss I'm Free riding not moving' Kat laughed then smiled at her friend ' so how are you you doing Better since Justin " Hannah smiled at Kat and her caring nature ' yeah i actually got news '

Kat rasied an eyebrow ' really what is it '

Hannah blushed a bit as she told Kat ' I'm in love with Peter Parker ' a moment of silences filled them then Kat Let out a deafening yell about calling it ' I KNEWWW IT ' Hannah winched at the volume of Kat ' dose he know 'Hannah smiled which Kat screamed about ' so you and Peter are dating " Hannah's face changed to an embarrassed expression Kat looked at Her with a dumbfounded expression ' so let me get this straight you love him and he feels the same way 'Hannah nodded ' but you to aren't dating '. Their was a pause

'Hannah Baker what is wrong with you ! shrieked Kat Hannah giggled slightly as Kat began a rant on how this is a major crime or something like that. After a while Hannah looked at her watch 'shit' groaned Hannah going to her closet . After she informed Kat of her met up with Peter in 49 minutes Kat insisted on Hannah going threw outfits . They finally settled on her favourite Denim jacket and a shirt and skirt . Hannah showed it to Kat " it's bad no changing it ' Kat rolled her eyes 'please Pete won't care he's like you since you should up . It's not like your gonna see each other naked " This made Hannah freeze for a split second " shit maybe she didn't see that ' hoped Hannah

Kat doesn't miss anything .

Hannah made it to monet's first . she looked around the place and felt nervous . she tightened her grupgrip on her wallet and sat down. after about five minutes Peter walked in and Hannahs heart fluttered.

Unknown to the Teenage girl his did the same . Peter walked over to Hannah and sat down ' Hey ' Spoke Peter . Hannah smiled at him ' Hey " a moment passed until Peter spoke ' I'm sorry'

Hannah looked at Peter her Hand grabbing his ' Pete you've got nothing to be sorry about ' Peter looked at her ' yes I do the other day when I bumbled Bryce your eye's were afraid of me like you tought I was him , Peter stopped for a moment ' I don't want you to think of me like that because I wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you . Peter was going to continue when Hannahs hand went up

" Peter Benjamin Parker you listen here you got nothing to to be sorry about '

' you are nothing like Bryce you are kind a decent you put other infront of you even when it comes at the expense of your life "

Hannah Hands laced with his ' It's why i love you . Hannah slowly leaned forward as did Peter . They conceted giving a slow but passionate kiss .

After pulling back Peter looked at her " Go on a date with me "

Hannah smiled he didn't need her answers


	4. true

Its been Two month's since Peter had asked out Hannah . And since Then the two have been inseparable. Hannah was slowly coming back to her old self . She let her hair grow out again and was getting more confident when around her boyfriend. She still had her issue's Hannah had trouble eating and found her mind replayed that moment constantly in her mind . Hannah would have to compare it to a tattoo inside her brain something that is permintly marked into her mind and would never leave . Some day's she felt like she couldn't keep going . But Peter made her want to keep going.

and for Peter he liked seeing Hannah smile and laugh . he knew she still was haunted by what happened but she was fighting threw it and he couldn't be more proud of her . in the past two months Hannah stared retalking to Toni a former friend of them both . Peter to his suprice found out Toni was gay . that had caused major laughter from the pair .

The trio where leaving school and hopped into Toni's Car . " any request Parker ' Toni held Peter's mixtape as Pete got in . Pete looked to Hannah who had a smile on her face ' sure why not ' Toni Popped in the tape then the music began to play

I walk a lonely road .The only one that I have ever known .Don't know where it goes.But it's only me, and I walk alone

Hannah smiled at her boyfriend " god your shuch a dork '

She smiled as Peter rolled his eyes and stuck his tounge out at her .Hannah giggled as Toni slapped Peter in the back of the head 'watch the leather man 'Peter muttered something under neath his breath as Toni began to drive to monet's

Peter,Hannah and Toni sat down in monets Toni didnt need to scan the menu as he had ordered a pure black coffie . Hannah had desided on a espresso while Peter went for a hot chocolate. Hannah watched her boyfriend and friend disscus the latest news about The Sokovia Acoords . She giggled as the two argued about the integrity of the acroods with Toni giving a passionate argument on why the accords where wrong ' Pete the United Nations is croupt how many sex rings were found last year 'Toni's hands banged agasint the table . Peter looked at Toni ' Toni I get that but ' Hannah zoned out as she she woundered how lucky she was to have Peter , he was kind and sweet . the couple . sat down untill around five thirty and the young couple walked from monets

as they reached the new apartment block Peter lived in they saw a bright red Ferrari sports car out . " look at that car " gasped Hannah, Peter chuckled " it crazy a Sports car out here " he chuckled . the young pair walked hand in hand as Peter opened his door 'hey May ' shouted Peter as he and Hannah walked in. 'Mmm. Hey. How was school today? asked Peter guardin Hannah answered tunring to May 'Okay. This crazy car parked outside She stopped and began to repeactedly hit Peter " Hey Hannah whats the big dea- " Peter stood as he say his idol Tony Stark infront of him " oh Mister Parker 'he turned to hananh 'and miss Baker lovely suprice"

Peter looked at his idol with a dumbfounded expression "Um… What- What are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter.' he stumbled over his words Tony who is sitting beside May on the sofa nodded at Peter " Tony" . Hannah could clearly see that Peter was nervous so she took his sweaty hand and held it tight . She felt Peter relaxe slightly ' What are… What are you - What are you - What are you doing here? Tony smiled at the young boy and his girlfriend he then solely looked at Peter' It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?

Peter knew no emails had never sent between him and The Actual Iron Man but played Along 'Yeah. Yeah. He gave a to Hannah that said " what the heck is going on here' Peter then looked to Tony "Right?, Regarding the…

May gave her nephew anoyed look "You didn't tell me about the grant.

Hannah looked at Peter " What grant " Hannah then looked back at Tony who had a small but side smile on his face. his eyes trained on her and Peter intertwined Hands.

" to answer your question Miss Baker Peter here apilled for The September Foundation. he turned to Peter ". Remember when you applied? Peter nodded his head ' um yeah

I approved, so now we're in business. ' smiled Tony . May looks at Peter with a betrayed expression "You two didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You guy's keeping secrets from me now?

Hannah looked to May putting on a fake annoyed look knowing Peter never applied but played along " I didn't know myself May . she crossed her arms rasing an eyebrows to Peter .

Peter looked at the pair stumbling over his words 'Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for?

Tony smiled at him talking a bite of walnut date loaf " Thats what were here to hash out Peter tightened the grip on Hannahs hand hash ha..hash out cool" Tony smiled turn to May "It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt.' Hannah let out a small giggle as May answered him.

" well we come in all different shapes and sizes " Peter not liking Tony flirting with his Aunt butted in 'Let me just stop you there.Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?" Tony gave the kid a crazed look " yeah "

yeah' Peter responded Tony smirked "Look who you're talking to" he dropped his smile turning to May "Can I have 5 minutes with him? May nodded her head and Tony and Peter went to Peter's room

Hannah look to May running over to the couch " did this just happen " May look supriced and laughed 'I tought Peter would have fainted "

PETER ROOM

In Peter's bedroom Tony bolts the door and spits out the walnut loaf.

"as walnuts date loaves go, that wasn't bad. He turns and notices Peter's collection of old computers

Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, uh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?

Peter looks at Tony his answer was with an embarrassed tone "Uh, the garbage, actually "

Tony smield at him with an impressed look You're a dumpster diver.

Peter chuckled nervously "Yeah, I was… Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.Tony spoke throwing his hand up ' Ah-ah! Me first" .Peter stopped and quietly spoke" Okay.

Tony pulled his phone out ' a question of the rhetorical kind" showing a video of Spider-Man " Thats you right" Peters face morphed into a look of concern ' Um, no. What do you. What do you mean? Peter tried to play the dumb card

Tony wasn't buying it "Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills . Tony moved around Peters room as the young boy watched him " That's all- That's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer. Peter watched Tonys movement " Mm-Hmm. spoke Tony absent mindedly. Peter began to keep going with his lie " It's like that video. What is it? Tony chuckled at Peter "Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?

Peter Parker smiled poitning to Mister Stark "Exactly " Peter smield hoping it fooled the tech wizard

Tony smirked hitting the patch on peters roof " what have we here? Tony laughed at the suits simple nature

Peter Parkerhides his spider suit like it would help" Uh… That's a… Peter couldn't say anything as Tony cut him off " So. You're the… Spider… ling. Crime-fighting Spider… You're Spider-Boy?

Peter folds his arms petulantly not happy with being called Boy "S… Spider-Man.

Tony snorted at that "Not in that onesie, you're not.

Peter left a huff out " It's not a onesie. he watches as Tony picks up the suits

"I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… Algebra test. Nailed it!

Tony looks to Peter " Who else knows? Anybody?

Peter looks at Tony " yeah, Hannah " Peter looks at Tony who had a rasied eyebrow " so the girlfriends knows and not your unusually attractive aunt " Peter looked to Tony in a Panic " are you kidding if she found out people were shooting at me she wouldn't let me do this "

Tony moved around the young boys room he looks at the goggles and puts themto his face " Loride how do you see threw these" Petet snatches the suit " hey ! he looks to Tony and sighed " with what happened to me my senses are are dileld up to eleven , this just help keep me focused "

Peter falls back sitting on his bed with Tony soon sitting down beside him " whats your m.o " what gets you out of that twin bed everymorning" Tony looked at Peter and really looked at him . " I've been me my whole life " Peter looked to a photo of him and Hannah on his bedside" sure I'd like to play football but "

you couldn't then why should you now " finsihed Tony . Peter let a little smile Grace his lips " yeah " he looked down " my uncle Ben did everything for us , he loved my aunt and me I wasn't his son " Peter rubbed his eyes " when you do the things I can and you don't when the bad things happen they happen becuase of you "

Tony looked to Peter Tony all most felt like he was talking to a himself in some ways . Peter needed guidance and Tony felt like he needed to help this kid

Tony looked to him " you ever been to Germany " he looked to youngster " No " spoke Peter Tony sat up " oh you'll love it " Peter looked at Tony " i cant just leave for Germany " he defended .The milloinare looked to him " why not" Peter kept his gase on a photo of him and Hannah . Tony smiled " afriad something would happen to your girl " . Tony meant this in a joking manner . But the look that boy gave him told him there was something going on here . Tony even supriced himself with his next words " bring her along " Peter looked to his idol and had a look on his face " really " . Tony nodded " yeah just make sure not to get down and dirty ok"

Peter blushed and spoke " so how are you gonna work that one out "

Tony smirked.

Mr and Mrs Baker had a shocked look on there face . Mr Baker looked to the man infront of him " come again Mr Stark "

Tony smiled at them "well as I told you Hannahs boyfriend Peter got a grant with Stark industries and I went to the the nitty gritty paperwork stuff bla bla bla " he looked to Hannah in the coner " and he was adamint on young Miss Hannah joining us " Tony handed her parents paper work " with this grant I personally help for all school fund while they do an internship programme with us " Tony leaned back in the chair " this applies to collage and what ever and having a look at miss Bakers school records she could apply for our public services programs "

the Bakers looked at Tony confused " what dose that mean " Tony smiled then frowned " well to be quite honest she'd be working at Avengers tower and would be trained in the med bay "

the Bakers looked at Tony and at Hannah their baby girl had a looked of pure excitement on her face they couldn't ruin this chance for her " so how long would she be in Germany for "

Tony smiled

**elsewhere **

Bryce Walker walked to the old wearhouse an older man stepped out infront of Bryce " you Bryce Walker " Bryce looked to the older man " yes sir and your " he looked to the older man and took i his apperance he looked like a man who worked his whole life . his hands were hard and he wore a beat up leather jacket with Feather around the next

" just call me Tombs" he stuck his hand out for bryce to shake . and Bryce shook it

**Peter is gonna have some trouble folks sorry about the lateness of the chapter its just writers block. thanks for reading all reviews are apreached**


End file.
